Unexpected
by FabulousSleepyHead
Summary: Kagome, out of the Sengoku Jidai forever, travels to Magnolia for a new life possibly. She makes some new friends but not everything is what it seems.
1. Chapter 1

**Bad news. Accidentally deleted the real chapter one so I just typed up what I remember.**

* * *

Sunlight filled into the room through a window slowly waking up a mess of black hair. But she was being stubborn. Even after a whole year of waking up early by a certain stubborn hanyou, she still wasn't a morning person. Unfortunately for her, the sunlight was persistent and was set on waking her up. When Kagome did wake up, she remember she wasn't home, she was in Magnolia.

* * *

Kagome, now 17, just packed her things into her sapphire blue backpack. Her bag was almost bigger than her back. Her hair now to the small of her back, and at 5'3, she felt like she needed to be take a break from Tokyo. She loved her family but she just felt like a change. Looking at her family with teary blue eyes, she said her "I love you's" and departed down the stairs of the shrine. She took a long train ride but she finally arrived to Magnolia.

Arriving late at night had its cons. She wasn't able to go sight seeing until light came. Walking done the streets, she managed to find an inn just down the street from a nice river and a couple restaurants. She managed to rent a room for the night and decided to find a better place to stay in the morning. Looking out the window, she could see the stars. The view was better than it was in Tokyo due to the pollution but it still couldn't beat the view back in the Feudal Era. She crawled into the wooden bed with white sheets and blankets and last thing she saw was an odd building in the distance.

* * *

When she managed to get up and do her morning routines, she rushed out of the inn and checked out. But not after grabbing a map for no reason. Kagome tried to make sense of the map but she was not exactly good with directions. While cursing the map quietly in her head, she bumped into a collapsable wall and heard a yelp. Quickly realizing she bumped into someone, she tried to help the person gain back their balance.

* * *

I was walking down the low stone wall like usual and ignoring the warnings from the fishermen in boats inside the river, and suddenly I was trembling. I couldn't keep myself calm and straight and prepared to fall into the freezing cold river but just then, I felt small hands grab my wrist and pulled me away from a second bath in one morning. I looked to my savior and saw it was a girl my age gasping for breathe in surprise while sitting on her butt. "Thanks."

* * *

I was surprised and I was scared to let her fall into the river. She looked nice enough, maybe she can give me directions to somewhere for breakfast. But she said "Thanks," before I can talk. "Sorry. That was my fault but can you give me directions? I thought I saw restaurants around here last night."

She smiled. That smile was as bright and as warming as her blonde hair. "For breakfast right? I'll treat you."

"No. It's alright. You don't have to since it was my fault but breakfast sound pretty good right about now." But she was insistent. "No. I insist. You helped me." But that was when Kagome gave in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter! I'm just a little sad I only got one review since I published this story but as promised, I updated this chapter within the week. Thank you bluephoenixflame98 for the only review I got. **

* * *

Kagome, partly dragged by the energetic blonde but also partly dragged herself to the large castle like building that she saw last night. Inside she could see lot of other energetic people running around the inside of of the building but who really stood out was the REALLY pretty waitress with bright kind blue eyes and familiar silver white hair that goes to the waist. 'Just like Inuyasha's.'

"Good morning Lucy! What'll it be this morning?" The pretty silverette asked Lucy cheerfully. "Can I get 2 usuals Mira?" The so called "Lucy" responded. Realizing her friend staring at her she quickly realized what she was asking. "Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! Hi! I'm Lucy Heartfilia and I'm a Celestial Mage! Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

"Thanks! I'm Kagome Higurashi! I'm a Mage too! Nice to meet you!" Hearing that, Lucy quickly responded, "Nice to meet you too! What kind of Mage are you?" Kago me leaned back a little at how close Lucy was. "I'm a ..." Kagome was interupt right when a pink headed guy charged head to head with a shirtless guy with spiky hair and yelled "You wanna say that again Ice princess?" While one of his hands were glowing with fire.

"Right back you, flame brain!" And the shirtless guy's hand began to glow too but with what's he thinks is ice. They began throwing fists and other guild member joined the fray, willingly or not. Objects were thrown around and most at them hit a red head wearing armor and a skirt eating strawberry shortcake.

She ignored them all until she was hit a 5th time but with the large table that hit her, squashed her cake. She looks surprised then ticked and finally beyond pissed. She transforms into another armor but this time, the top only covering her breasts, she off her flat stomach and a long white skirt. She has metal winglike things on her back and was surrounded by swords pointing at the fighting members. Seeing her in this armor and looking angry everyone stops moving and points at the pink head, about to punch the guy with black hair in the face. "Natsu started it." And he pointed at. "Natsu" and all the flying swords flew at him. And everything was back to the way it was when. Kagome entered the guild. Except with the guys grumbling.

"Hey Natsu! Come and meet Kagome!" But just by calling Natsu over, this seems to bring over some other people. But then Mira comes with their breakfast. "Hi! I'm Mira. I don't think we've met!" She says with a smile that doesn't seem to go away any time soon. "Hi everyone, my name is Kagome Higurashi." She says introducing herself again. The pinkette smiled a huge smile that covers about half his face, showing his teeth. "I'm Natsu Dragneel and this is my partner Happy!" He says pointing to a flying blue cat that says "Aye sir!" Then Happy flys closer to Kagome's face and says, "Wow. Unlike Lucy, she's beautiful." Happy then gets a "Shut up you stupid cat!" And everyone around that hears, laughs at Lucy and Happy's expense.

"I'm Gray. Nice to meet you." Then a girl nearby, drinking from a huge barrel of beer puts it down and says, "Gray, your clothes." Then she starts to drink again while Gray jumps around looking for his clothes when he realizes he's only in his underwear. Everyone laughs again but this time on Gray's expense and they all act like this is all normal. Then the girl puts down the barrel and introduces herself as Cana Alberona. Cana, has nice loose wavy hair of chocolate. Then comes a petite bluenette even more petite than Kagome herself. "Hi! I'm Levy! Can I call you Kagome-chan?" She says cheerfully but was even more cheerful when Kagome nodded in acceptance and another bigger smile.

"Ano. Nice to meet you Kagome-san. My name is Wendy Marvel. Please call me Wendy. And this is my partner Carla" Another bluehead introduces herself but shyly. But instead of short azure blue hair like. Levy's, Wendy has royal blue hair put in a high pigtails. Her partner was a cute white cat standing on two legs with a scowl on her face crossing her kitty cat arms over her dress. "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Carla" Wendy smiles a large smile and stops wringing her hands behind her back at Kagome's response. Even Carla smiles a little. "Nice to meet you too Wendy and Carla!" Paying no attention to the San at the end of her name, Kagome starts to eat her breakfast of toast and parfait and thanking Mira for the breakfast after Mira introduced herself.

They guys left and the girls started talking. Somehow they started talking about Kagome's love life. "I don't have an interest in anyone right now!" Kagome said blushing hard. The girls all laugh while Mira goes "Ara Ara." Winking while pointing a finger in Kagome's face. Trying to change the subject, Kagome says, "I haven't told you my power yet have I?" This piques their interest as almost all the girls lean in to hear. "My power is..."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! If you wanna know then you'll have to wait for the next chapter! I was gonna update last night but then it turns out, I forgot to save so I have to type it all over again. Sorry if they're a little out of character(OOC.) I tried my best**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! I update faster with more reviews But I still update within a month or a week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**7 new reviews! That's** **progress! Thanks so much! Responses at the end of the chapter. I rushed to my laptop as soon as I got home. I don't own Inuyasha or Fairy Tail. It's a Fanfiction for a reason.**

* * *

Trying to change the subject, Kagome says, "I still haven't told you my power yet have I?" This piques their attention as almost all the girls lean in to hear. My power is ..."

* * *

"Swords Magic. As you can see." She motions towards one of the two swords strapped to her waist. 'Why didn't we see the swords earlier? Is she a Requip mage like Erza?" Went through almost everyone's minds. All until Lucy voices it. Kagome seems a bit confused at first on what a Requip Mage is until Happy took the honors of explaining. Kagome had learned the art of swords in honor of Inuyasha by Sesshoumaru. She had a lot of potential, Sesshoumaru could agree but her training was something akin to Hell. Pure Hell itself. She's not exaggerating. Sesshoumaru is a HUGE perfectionist and that isn't an exaggeration either.

Understanding what a Requip Mage is, she says, "I guess I am one." She says smiling again then finally realizing she hadn't introduced herself to one or two more people. Turning to the beautiful Requip Mage, she introduced herself AGAIN. Erza just smiles and introduces herself back.(Anyone realize that I never introduced Erza?) Kagome also turns around and introduces herself it another beluenette hiding behind a pole. It turns out to be Juvia staring at her "Gray-sama."

Suddenly, the guys all erupt into fights again. Kagome felt herself lean a little towards Mira to ask a question. "Shouldn't you go and stop them?" But Mira continued smiling. "They're always like this. Besides, isn't this more fun?" She says as she got hit and knocked out. Then a dark shadowy figure appears, "Silence!" Everyone freezes but Natsu, dense as always, was either even more dense than he appears or he forgets everytime Even though one of those times was just a couple of minutes ago. "Scared already? This fight is my victory!" But was stomped by the tall dark figure.

All the girls sweatdrop, even Kagome. It's kinda Kagome sitting Inuyasha and the girls are like Sango and Miroku, sometimes even Shippo and Kirara whenever he's sat. It's really nostalgic. Feeling a little down thinking about it, all the girls noticed the atmosphere around the new girl, they wonder what's going on. She was so cheerful earlier, now there's tears in her eyes. What happened? Did she feel sad for Natsu? When asked what's wrong, all Kagome did was act surprised that she's crying and quickly wiped it away and acted cheerful again but this time it was obviously forced.

"Hello Master." Mira quickly greeted the figure hopefully distracting Kagome. "How was the meeting?" Kagome started looking at the 'Master.' She noticed some slight movement but it became more noticeable. He was shrinking? The sounds of a balloon with air being let out continued until the figure was as short as her knees. There stood an old man with a small mustache. "It went on quite well but it's good to be back in the guild again. And who is this?"

"This is Kagome Higurashi. Kagome Higurashi, this is Fairy Tail's Master Makarov-san." Mira introduces them to each other. "Nice to meet you. Are you a newcomer?"

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is only about half the size of the last one but I'll try to make the next one bigger but I'll be busy around this week but I'll try to update. But did any of you guys realize I didn't introduce Erza yet? Until now?**

**Bluepheonixflame98: Thank you so much for reviewing! You are awesome! Now you know that Kagome is a Requip Mage but I'm planning to make her so much more. Hope you like the chapter!**

**ricebunnu88: Mwahahahahaha! I stopped there because I'm evil! I'm just kidding. It was dinner time for me so I had to stop there then I just quickly updated. Sorry. But I hope you liked the chapter and how it turned out.**

**AnimeAngel240: Nice name. I'm so glad that you're so enthusiastic for the next chapter! :)**

**ZzSleepyzZ: Thats a cool name too! Kagome's a Requip Mage but like I said to bluepheonixflame98, I'm going to make her so much more. I'm not sure if I'll make her still a miko but we'll see. And here's the update!**

**FairyTailGirl: Thank you so much for reading! I hope I updated this chapter soon enough for you!**

**animecutylover: Here's the chapter with Kagome's power! I'm so glad! Hehehe**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! It's about 2 weeks since I last updated so I'm happy to be back. I won't lie, I haven't thought about updating on my break but I'll do my best on this chapter! I haven't thought this through enough so I'm sorry if it gets choppy. I tried reading a lot of other stories for inspiration so I think I'll borrow some. I don't own anything, just this story. It's called a Fanfiction for a reason. **

**I forgot. Shout out to Breakfree01 for being the 10th reviewer! ****Now lets get started!**

* * *

Normal POV

"This is Kagome Higurashi. Kagome Higurashi, this is Fairy Tail's Master Makarov-san." Mira introduces them to each other. "Nice to meet you. Are you a newcomer?"

"In a way I guess." Kagome replies shrugging not really sure what Master Makarov was really asking. "I'm staying on Magnolia for a while. I'm not sure if I stay for an indefinite time."

"Are you joining the guild?" This made Kagome blink. So this is what he was trying to ask. 'Join this guild? As in another group of friends? Should I?' These types of questions kept running through her head until the master interrupted. "Well?"

"I'm not sure. can I have some time to think about it?" Kagome asks. After receiving a positive response, she walks out the guild. As soon as she's out of sight, she runs towards the park she saw a while ago. Surrounding herself with the trees and stays out of sight from the other park visitors. She feels the tears prickling the edges of her eyes and she tries her best to hold it in.

'They're so similar. Natsu is just so similar to Inuyasha.' There are noticeable differences in both appearances and personalities. But she can't help but feel the similarities. 'The way Natsu keeps picking fights with the one called Gray. It's just like Inuyasha and Shippo. Except Gray had a larger chance if winning. Erza had the air of kindness just like Sango's.' Kagome could tell she was was the one who broke up their _fights_ most of the time. She couple tell with the example from earlier. Kagome strokes the swords at her hip but by the way she's sitting, they're more on her lap. 'And Lucy, she could see some of herself in Lucy. But Lucy is also special. She has the ability to make people smile.' Even. Kagome herself got caught up in Lucy's web.

Suddenly Kagome feels a hand on her shoulder. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice someone sneaking up on her. She turns around and sees Lucy with her hand still on her shoulder smiling. Surprised she could see figures behind Lucy. Natsu, Gray, and Erza followed behind Lucy but at a slower rate. Natsu with his hand crossed over his head, smiling that big smile that shouldn't be able to fit on his face, showing her brilliant pearly white teeth. Erza giving a gentle smile that anyone would give to a sister of brother and with her hand on her hip. And finally Gray also giving a smile that has the same feeling as Natsu but in a smile that a normal person could give.

Kagome finally loses it and cries. The guys panicked and wondered if it's something they did but Erza and Lucy assures them that Kagome's fine. Kagome just smiles back, her tears ceasing. "Let's get back to the guild. Master must be wondering where we are."

* * *

Lucy's POV

We watched as Mira did the normal introduction. It was similar to the introduction I had. Maybe Mira gave the same introduction to everyone. I shivered when I suddenly remember the younger Mirajane that was described to me. _The Demon_ or _The She-Devil_. The eldest of the Take-Over Siblings could be really scary. One angry look from her, with or without her Magic or Take-Over Satan-Soul transformation could almost promise death. I bet some people would take death over Mira's glare.

Our new friend Kagome suddenly leaves without goodbye. I became worried and went after her. The rest of team Natsu followed me. It was kind of difficult for me to follow her since she was so fast. I think she could challenge Natsu and a race. I could tell she was running towards the South Gate Park where a rumour I heard from Natsu holds some embarrassing pictures the guild. It took a while but we found her pretty close to the border of the trees in the park but far enough where she can't be seen. Natsu managed to smell her out and I ran as fast as I could to find her while the rest walked a few steps behind me.

She was just sitting there stroking her swords deep in thought with her head down. When I put my hand on her shoulder, she seemed surprised and slightly jumped. I think I wad more surprised since she looked like she was about to cry. She looked around and really started crying. I think the guys were kind of scared that they did something to make her cry. But I think it's just loneliness. Just like what me and Erza had. If she was lonely then we'll be her friends. When she stops crying after a few minutes, she smiles back. "Let's get back to the guild. Master must be wondering where we are." And we smiled all the way back to the guild where Kagome decides to join. She gets a sapphire blue tattoo similar to where Erza's is.

* * *

**I'll just end this here. It's about the length of the second chapter. I don't know what kind of story do you guys want. Do you want a bad guy(s) or do you want the story to focus on a series of requests and see what happens. Who do you want to pair Kagome up with? Please review which one you want Kagome to end up with. I really have no idea. Opinions are highlyappreciated! Now to the responses!**

**bluephoenixflame98: Thank you so much for updating again! You are an awesome reviewer and reviews make me wanna update! Here's the next chapter! **

**Breakfree01: Nice name! Congratulations! Kagome did join Fairy Tail! _I'm _excited that you reviewed! Go _you!_**

**Animecutylover: Its fine that you didn't notice it. I did my best to make it subtle. Thanks for being so enthusiastic! Kagome's other powers will remain a secret and I hope it'll be a doosey of a surprise! **

**Yoruko Rhapsodos: OMG! OMG! OMG! You reviewed my story! I'm a huge fan of your stories! I'll try my best to limit the scenes but I'm not so good at the romance scenes so luckily for you, there won't be much.**

**Erica(Guest:) Thank you so much! I'll make one of those scenes soon. I'm planning to make her fight with Tetsaiga.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank everyone so much for those who reveiwed. For those of you who don't know, I went on vacation this weekend to have fun just before school. Happy Back to School! I'm just kidding but some of my new teachers are really fun so for those who's not having fun in school yet, try to make the most of it and have fun! And do your best!**

**Shoutout to bluepheonixflame98 for giving me some ideas for this chapter. Thank you so much. Another shoutout to Dutchessrose for being the 20th reviewer! Nice picture of Erza by the way. And finally, the last shoutout goes to EverRose808 for noticing my mistake. **

**I don't own Fairy Tail or Inuyasha. This website is called Fan_fiction _for a reason. Now on with it.**

* * *

Today was their day to have fun. It's been 2 days since Kagome joined Fairy Tail. They were planning to go on a random job Natsu would chose for them but they decided to spend the day celebrating Kagome as their new guild and team member. Or as they say, _nakama._ They were spending the day getting to know. Kagome and having fun while she starts to get used to them. They were spending this time in the one and only Akane Resort!(I don't know where it is so let's just say you could reach it but train also.)

Another thing Kagome had to get used to was the condition Natsu and other dragon slayers had with transportation. Motion sickness. Kagome couldn't blame him. She did feel a bit nauseous herself. Always spending time in the past and running were good for her but years from being on a train would take a while for her to get used to transportation again. She was fine when she was on a train to Magnolia since it was only a hour or so but 3 hours? She did have her limits and she's reaching it. But did Wendy have motion sickness? Wendy couldn't come because she said she wanted to do something with Carla.

She decided maybe a small walk around might help. "Hey guys? I think I'll walk around for a bit." That seemed to get attention. "Oh? Do you need someone to go with you?" Gray seems to get up at that. "No. I'll be fine. I thought you guys might want to know. But Gray? ... Your clothes." He jumps. Its become a random routine. People talk. Gray shifts in his seat. People bring attention to him and tell him about his clothes. He jumps trying to put them back on. And brings even more attention. But usually an argument happens soon after but Natsu isn't in the shape to fight with Gray. Kagome left when she said bye and she'll be back in a few minutes.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

Looking out the windows as I passed. The view is very beautiful. It could almost rival the Sengoku Jidai but the Sengoku Jidai was real. It was almost completely untouched but humans and had natural beauty. The view was close. I can tell many trees has been cut in this area but the trees were grown again about ten or so years ago. By looking at the trees. "Maybe I should get something?" I found myself talking to myself. I decided to get a smoothie. "I think they have smoothies in the back train, don't they?" I picked up my pace a little the more I thought about the sweet treat. I chose a strawberry smoothie because it's the most sweet with the most natural sugar. So sweet that they didn't need to add anything artificial like extra sugar or artificial flavoring. I head back after paying for it. "Wow is this expensive. It cost me 1000 Jenny($10) just for 1 large strawberry smoothie. "I think I should be heading back."

* * *

**Meanwhile with Team Natsu**

"You don't think she left because of Natsu's motion sickness do you?" Lucy asked Erza who sat across from her and Gray. Natsu sat in her lap with his face completely purple. "She be back. But I don't think that's the case. Did any of you notice her face was a bit flushed?"

"I thought it was because she was squished between Gray and the wall?" It was true. Erza sat on one side with Natsu laying on her lap while Lucy sat the furthest from the window while Gray sat next to her with Kagome on the other side. "Or maybe she likes me?" Gray said hopefully and seemed completely full of himself.(Sorry. My sister thought it might be funny.) Lucy held a face that could either be disgust or horrified. Maybe an in between. That was the scene Kagome walked upon. "I'm back but Lucy are you ok?"

When Lucy realized she just made a weird face, she quickly fixed it and changed the topic. "Oh me? I'm just fine! Did you have a good walk?" She got a big smile in return. "Mhmm. I had a delicious strawberry smoothie." But Kagome realized it was Erza's turn to make a weird face. "Did they have strawberry shortcake?" Kagome blinked. Lucy and Gray held a face that pretty much said. 'I knew it.'

* * *

**bluepheonixflame98: Awwwww. I'm so touched. Your always the first to review! Of course she'll find love. I think I already have a scene in mind!**

**Yoruko Rhapsodos: Of course I love your stories. They're awesome! I was thinking about those pairings too but Gray was more popular and I thought it'll be cute. But I'm also leaning on Mystogan. **

**AnimeAngel240: That is true and thanks so much for reviewing again!**

**ZzSleepyzZ: Nice to hear from you again! I had the same opinion. I had another friend who also thought the same.**

**erica(guest:) I'm also looking forward to an action scene and I'm planning on making it on the later part of the next chapter! For the miko part, I'm still thinking about it.**

**animecutylover: I know how you feel! Its kinda like how I'm feeling right now! I wanna answer the questions but I don't want to just do some. It feels kinda mean to me if I just do some and not others. I wanna show my appreciation. And thank you for not rushing me!**

**Dutchessrose: Wow. Thank you for reviewing 3 in a row! I think Wendy is really cute too! **

**EverRose808: Thank you so much! I never realized it. I noticed some spelling mistakes so I changed it but I didn't think that'll happen. Thanks! Hope you like this chapter too!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The last chapter had less reviews than I hoped but shoutout to bluephoenixflame98 for always being the first to review! You always make my day and kept encouraging me! She created this awesome and adorable crossover of Inuyasha and Hetalia so I hope you check it out. Kagome is just so cute!**

**As always, I try to update within a month of the last but I somehow caught a case of the sniffles. Nothing to serious but just made me even more lazy and sleepier than usual but that will not stand in my way of going on one of my favorite websites and update my story. So here it is! **

* * *

Kagome blinked. And blinked again. Strawberry shortcake? I'm pretty sure they had some but it was kinda odd to hear someone speak so urgently about cake and she was sweating a cold sweat. Erza was giving her with a strong glare with a ominous aura. At Kagome's light nod, she completely change. Her eyes sparkly and her background changed to those of flowers. Her eyes were also determined as she quickly got up and went to the door forgetting all about Natsu as she shoved open the door intent on the last car on the train. Fully intending to eat strawberry shortcake to her hearts content. The quick opening of the door really startled Lucy as her face turned purple as she flinched and unconsciously leaned more closer to Gray. Both Lucy and Kagome chuckled to themselves nevously. Lucy, for still slightly afraid of Erza and her extreme mood swings when it comes to cake. And Kagome who experienced Erza's aura for the first time.

Feeling a bit awkward, Kagome decided to create a conversation with her new teammates. "Is she like that a lot?" Hearing Lucy give out a huge sigh with a quite mumble about "Scary," Gray decided to try and join, not knowing who the conversation was directed at since Kagome was sitting across from them. Where Erza was sitting and rubbing circles on Natsu's back. "Yeah. She's only like that about strawberry shortcake. But you'll found out how she normally acts soon."

Leaning back he felt 2 stares. "Fuku!" And "Gray!" Was shouted at the same time. Gray had once again stripped in front of Kagome in the past hour. If she hadn't seen Cana Alberona and the others back at the guild react about Gray's stripping habit, she wouldn't have figured that he subconsciously strips that often. Kagome looking at Lucy's horrified reaction, she started laughing. Lucy could have some of the funniest faces or reactions. Seems even Lucy had not gotten used to his habit either. Guess they'll get used to it together.

Lucy and Gray looked at Kagome oddly. Why was she laughing? Kagome stopped laughing after a little while wiping some tears in the corner of her eyes. "I'm sorry, it's just that it's so peaceful one minute and Gray really knows how to catch someone's attention." With that said, Gray did what Lucy never thought she'll see from Gray. Him looking away and blushing. But Lucy's gaze was moved to the other side of the small room to their new friend. She stood up quickly. "Hey, where are you going?" Kagome turned her head to look at the blonde. "I'm just going to check up on Erza. It's been 20 minutes already."

"She's just probably stuffing herself with cake." Lucy had to agree but Kagome insisted to find her. Lucy volunteered to go with Kagome to the last car while Gray stayed behind to watch Natsu. Or to have some space to think over his actions and take a breather away from Kagome. But what they saw when they got there surprised both of them. Even Lucy had not seen so many plates around one person and said person was still eating. Erza sat at the bar surrounded but plates 4 1/2 tall while still munching away at a piece of cake on her fork, cake crumbs and icing were at the edge of her mouth and her eyes close to savor the flavor. If they looked away from her for a little while, you could see many other occupants staring from their seats afar but none was as close as the one selling the cakes. His eyes were the widest of all. "Ah. Kagome, Lucy. You came just in time. I just finished." Paying the guy a big wad of Jenny, they left after Erza wiped her mouth.

They were walking back to the room since Lucy said that they couldn't leave Gray with Natsu in the same room without supervision, which they did but Natsu was unconscious which left Natsu at the mercy of Gray. When they got back, Gray suggested that they draw on Natsu's face in which Lucy kept saying no to. Kagome drifted off on how Shippo kept on trying to do small pranks on Inuyasha.

Her focus was back on the real world slightly after she felt a small cold surface make contact with the area between her eyebrows. Snapping her eyes open, Kagome could see the bottom of Gray's palm and could also see the bottom of a dry erasable marker. Behind him, Lucy was seen with an expression of surprise, worry, and annoyance. But worry was mostly seen. Finally understanding what Gray had done, Kagome had a tick mark and her face was as red as a tomato. But she her face was so red, it could put tomatoes to shame. "Sit!" Suddenly shot out her mouth and they looked confused and worried but Gray was so surprised, he actually sat down as she commanded. His face was pale and sweating a cold sweat while she glared at him on his place sitting Indian styled on the ground. She could challenge Erza with that look. When she looked up out the window, her face lit up. "Is that Akane Resort?" Gray and Lucy rapidly turned jumped to look out the window glad for the distraction. "Yeah! That's Akane Resort and we should be there in 10 minutes!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly. Seems like she was really looking forward to relaxing and having fun at the resort. Lucy quickly revealed what fun they had at the resort. Laughing especially about the time she buried Gray and the sand and created a mermaid body for him imprinted in the sand. Yes. A mermaid and not a merman.

When they finally gotten off, they had some trouble getting all of Erza's luggage off the train that they forgot Natsu. Of course Kagome was fast enough to run onto the train and drag him out before the train left. Apparently Natsu was left behind a couple of other times like this.

But when they got to the resort, the first thing they did after they put away their luggage was play. This time, Kagome joined in full blast. Eating contest, usually it would be a tie but some rounds go to Natsu but no one beats Kagome at eating ramen and oden. Sand castle competition, goes to Gray because of his experience of Ice Make. Tanning competition, Natsu had won. They decided to have one more competition, an obstacle course. Unfortunately for them, Kagome would beat them at this easy. Tree climbing, river jumping, frisbee finding, sea shell finding, rope swinging, swimming and running. Kagome beat both of them but completing the tasks first. "Kagome! I challenge you to a fight!"

Kagome only smiled moving to an open area surrounded by trees bear a cliff where no one can get hurt. "Magic or just a fist fight?" Seeing Natsu give her a big smile, he replied, "Magic." Out of no where, Natsu suddenly ran towards Kagome at top speed with his first already in flames. Preparing to punch, Kagome pulled a sword out of no where, blocking his fist." Her re-quip magic." Lucy breathed amazed. She was surprised there was someone else who can re-quip as fast as Erza and could counter Natsu with his fast speed. Natsu delivering a kick, she blocked with her arm. She countered by taking a step back and swinging her sword to the right while Natsu dodged back, she yelled, "Wind Scar!" 5 yellow stripes dug into the ground heading for Natsu. He fortunately had quick reflexes and knew he wouldn't be able to escape, he crossed his arms in front of his face and blocked as much as he can. The force of the blow blew him away as he slammed into a nearby tree. His arms really scratched up, and bleeding.

It was as if time stood still for a second. Everyone shocked at what happened. But the silence was broken when Kagome gasped and ran towards Natsu.

* * *

**Wow. That's long. I was planning to end earlier but I promised bluepheonixflame98 a fighting scene. So I hope you enjoyed it! This must be my longest chapter yet!**

**bluepheonixflame98: Here is this fighting scene I promised! I don't know that much about fighting but I watched a lot of action movies so I did my best. I tried my best to put a little romance a little earlier in the chapter.**

**Guest: Here's the chapter! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Sorry, I've been so lazy! bluephoenixflame98 is still the one who reviewed first almost everytime! (＾∇＾) Also, I'm not very creative so just to say ahead, I don't own anything. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Fairy. Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and Hisagomaru belongs to the Bleach character Hanataro Yamada. He belongs to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

The blast from the Wind Scar threw Natsu against a tree with many scratches. Natsu had no idea what the attack was but his instincts had told him to brace himself and he did. He was just glad he listened to his instincts. Everyone was frozen but a gasp brought them back to reality. Kagome quickly rushed to Natsu's side and checked his wounds. "What was that?" Lucy questioned surprised and curious. "The Wind Scar."

But then Kagome got another sword out. It was long but thin with a theometer tube on the side. Kagome swung the katana before anyone can stop her. To their surprise, it did not cut Natsu but the area the katana hit, started to heat up and heal. But the red rose up on the side of the sword just like a theometer. "Its name is Hisagomaru. It can heal but it's limited. I can only heal until the gauge is full and it goes up the more it heals."

The girls look amazed while Gray stood there smiling with his arm crossed. But Natsu unfortunately didn't react well, he was still dizzy. But staring at him a couple seconds more, his head popped up and he was alright. He kept patting where wounds should have been and keep smiling, saying that it was so cool. "Happy! Let's go!"

There he goes racing towards some booths further down the street. Smiling at each other before they chase after him. Night was falling and the lanterns decorated the booths and streets started glowing a beautiful gold that reminded Kagome of Inuyasha's eyes. Kagome shook her head to rid herself of any thoughts about Inuyasha. She turned around to look at the rest of the group. Lucy was with Natsu. Lucy was happily laughing and Natsu's mouth was wide in surprise since she was shoving a large part of her pink cotton candy. But Gray and Erza were no where to be seen.

Kagome blinked."Hmm. I was sure I saw them just a second ago." She said to herself walking mindlessly. Suddenly she bumped into something hard. Picking herself up, she bowed and apologized. "I'm sorry." She raised her head when she heard chuckling. She looked up and came to lilac purple eyes. His face was a healthy pale but it matched well with his even paler silver hair. She could see part of a hair tie as well as the tip of his hair that goes to the small of his back. "_I'm _sorry for laughing at you but you do realize you only bumped into a street light?" At Kagome's blush of embarrassment, he took it as a cue to leave. "Be careful ok?" He called over his shoulder as he walked down the brightly lit street, his hair swinging behind him.

"Who was he?" A voice came from behind her, shocking her back to reality. She turned around and found it was none other than Gray with his hands in his pocket looking over her shoulder where the stranger walked. "Um...um...um... I don't know?" She said sweatdropping before pulling his arm to her. Noting that his arm was a bit cold. "Come on!" She dragged him over to a few stalls and played some games before settling down on a bench with Gray next to her holding some shaved ice.(I love that stuff!)

"Do you know what time we're supposed to go back? Erza didn't say anything. But I think I saw her inside a shop through the window." All Gray did was shrug his shoulders before stuffing his mouth. "How do you not get a brain freeze?" Kagome asked slowly eating her shaved ice by little spoonfuls. He put down the cup and placed his hands straight in front of him, his left hand palm up and his right hand in a fist ontop. A light blue glow happened in his closed fist and he let go revealing the Fairy Tail mark floating in his hand. Made of ice. "It's Ice Magic." He smiled when Kagome gasped in surprise but admired it's beauty for she asked, "Is that why you always fight with Natsu? Because he has Fire Magic and you use Ice Magic?"

He busted out laughing at that. "Lucy asked the same thing." Kagome looked him in the face before asking "Can I see more of your magic?" Gray smirked. "First, how good is your balance?" Kagome's face was filled with confusion. "I'm ok. Why?" He was still smirking when he grabbed her arm and said, "Follow me." As they left the busy streets, they came to a quiet lake she didn't see in her way here.

"Ice Make: Floor!" His arms were spread apart with his palms downward and the lake froze with a thick layer of ice. Smiling gentler, he softly grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her onto the ice. After a few trips and falls, Kagome got the hang of ice skating but Gray didn't let go of her arm. He made her think she wouldn't fall again. But she will fall in another way. Gray moved gracefully with practiced ease and Kagome was still a little shaky but she was doing well for a beginner.

Noticing the moon was high in the sky, they rushed back to the hotel where an impatient Erza was leaning against a wall near the entrance with Lucy partly hiding and an unconscious Natsu on the floor. Erza saw them approaching and walked ahead of them in complete silence. The air around them was so tense, you could cut it with a knife and no one dare speak a word until they entered the room where their luggage was randomly put. Kagome and Gray sitting on the ground looking away from Erza's intense gaze.

* * *

**Done! Ok, some notes I hope you guys read. The silver haired guy was an OC that I haven't named yet. Hope you guys suggest some names. I did him based on another character and just a heads up, he's most likely to be important. I tried to make a small moment for Kagome and Gray so please tell me how that worked out. They're probably pretty OOC but I tried my best. I think that's it. If you want some certain scenes then go ahead and request it in the review and I'll try to make it happen. **

**Anonymous Alaina(Guest) has the 30th review! And silverfoxkurama has the 35th! Congratulations!**

**bluephoenixflame98: First as always! And as always, so supportive! Thank you!（≧∇≦）**

**S4PH1R3-BLU3: Nice name! Natsu is not that injured but enough to hurt. Thanks!**

**animecutylover: Aw thanks! Turns out she could heal in other ways. I didn't want to make it too suspicious since they think only Sky Dragon Slayers can heal so I used a healing sword. Unfortunately, I'll admit, I'm pretty lazy but I try to update! Just for you guys!**

**Anonymous Alaina(Guest:) Thanks for the compliment! I browse through a lot of stories too. **

**Chibi-Clar: Chapter 1: Thanks! I'm so glad! （＾∇＾）**

**Chapter 2: I was saving it.**

**Chapter 4: Yup! She needs to be closer to some characters. What better characters than them! **

**Chapter 6: You sound so enthusiastic! I like that. She did heal him. Or else she would have felt guilty. I'll try to make Gray and Kagome a couple since they look so cute together!**

**Guest: Aww. Thank you!**

**silverfoxkurama: No it isn't supposed to be Yuri. I didn't realize it sounded like that. I just needed them to be described and that's just the result of my attempt. Also, if your penname is in reference to Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho, then I'm just glad to respond to a fellow fan!**


	8. Chapter 8

**You guys are just too sweet! I'm so proud to be writing this story! Your support is awesome! *･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･* **

**Shoutout to Animecutylover for having the 40th review!**

**Btw, I decided to name the OC Sora, meaning sky. I do not own anything. It's called fanfiction for a reason. And another btw, Kagome and Gray got back around 10:30**

* * *

Kagome and Gray were looking away from each other but not looking at Erza either. Sitting on the ground facing opposite sides, kneeling on the ground, with a very annoyed Erza glaring at you is very uncomfortable. Lucy felt bad for the two. She remembered Erza's glares were intense but this is one of the more nerve racking ones. Erza was ticked off. Didn't she tell them to be back before the festival ended? Kagome wasn't there when they decided what to do at Akane Resort and she told them to be back early. Kagome didn't know because she wasn't there but Gray should have told her. "Gray. Why didn't you tell Kagome what time to back?" Seeing his nervous, sheepish expression shown by him turning his head more, looking away, and lightly scratching the side of his chin. "Well, I ..." But he was interrupted. "Sorry." Kagome's head was bowed low awaiting Erza's reaction. Erza's eyes softened. She didn't expect the apology since from the way she was acting, Kagome seemed stubborn like the boys, but it'll be nice to have some like her for the team. Erza's hand moved quickly, Kagome flinched but held her place, head bowing to the floor. Erza's hand slowed and landed softly ontop of Kagome's head, touching like a mother would do to her child. Erza sighed. "This room is ours and the room next door bekongs to the boys. I hope you don't kind sharing a room with Lucy and me?"

Kagome smiled and she smiled big. She quickly looked around the room, if you can call it that. It's practically a presidential suite. Most of the decorations were red and the dark brown wood really made the suite look modern. "Hm." She nodded her approval and was still smiling, fascinated by the beautiful room and the beautiful view it had of the ocean. Lucy seemed to be with her. The red velvety curtains half shielded the sight but from somewhere around the 20th floor, the view was magnificent.

Erza had handed the boys their keys to the other room but the boys didn't move. "Erza, where are you going?" Erza turned around from heading towards the door with her key. "I'm going to the indoor hot springs. Want to join me?" Kagome and Lucy's smiles couldn't be bigger as they imagined the warmth of the hotspring relaxing their tired muscles from sitting in a train so long and walking for the festival. Kagome gave Kirara a quick pet before grabbing a light blue shoulder bag while Lucy did the same but with a light pink matching shoulder bag. 'Did they go shopping together?'

Shooing the boys out, the girls filed out of the suite. While the girls were in the luxurious modern hotsprings, the boys and Happy went to the All You Can Eat Buffets with Kirara. The owners are going to regret making their restaurants All You Can Eat because the boys _will _be eating all they can. They would be making incoherent words will stuffing their faces and answering with even more incoherent sentences. But Kirara took her time delicately nibbling on the side of a fish while Happy would just toss them in his mouth and spit out the bones.

Natsu and Gray were helping themselves on the meat and ignoring the horrified looks of the people passing by disgusted by their lack of manners since this was a high class buffet. The sounds of high heels were everywhere but a certain group of high heels were heading towards them. The boys ignored it but when the high heels stopped close enough to sit on the table next to them, the looked up but only to see the girls smiling at them.

The girls were were another outfit that seemed matching.

* * *

**45 minutes earlier**

The hot spring room was foggy with steam but you can see 3 girls taking their time soaking. When the girls arrived, one look at their tattoos and almost everyone inside ran away. Already wrapped in towels, you can clearly see the tattoos. Erza had her Navy blue tattoo on the middle of her left arm, Kagome, with the same blue, on the same spot but on the right arm, Lucy, with her pink, on the back of her right hand. Erza quickly slipped into the hot springs with only her head visible, Lucy got her back massaged while lying down on a massage table nearby, and Kagome was drinking from a clear bottle with white liquid while dipping only her feet in. "Hey Kagome?" Kagome directed her eyes to Lucy. "Hmm?" Continuing on her drink.

"What's in the bottle you're drinking? M-IL-K?" Lucy sounded out from the large baby blue letters on the side of the bottle. Finishing the drink, Kagome inspected the letters on the side. "This milk. It's common for a lot of people to drink it. It's full of this thing called calcium so it's good for your bones. It's good for your skin too but almost nobody buys it." Kagome said thinking about the refrigerator in the store. The milk rack was almost completely full while other potions were almost empty. 'Good for your eyes, good for your teeth, good for your hair, and the list goes on.' She thought as she slipped slowly into the water, relaxing.

"Really?" Lucy seemed interested. "Even your skin and bones?" Erza was interested too. Erza was thinking back on the many times they were injured. Fairy Tail could be so reckless. They were almost always injured in their fights. And the rest of the time was spent asking each other questions. They learned Kagome came from somewhere named Tokyo, with a family of a grandpa, mother, and a brother. She had someone like a sister and some guys like brothers. And she loved a food called Oden. Some time after, their skin started to get pruned so they headed back to find some thing to wear.

Kagome put on blue knee length dress with a flowy skirt and a silver belt and brown boots with a 2 inch heel. All she did for jewelry was a silver charm bracele and a purple pendent in the shape of the moon with a sliver chain. Her hair was let down in natural curls.

Lucy was in a ruby red dress that was mid calf length and tight on the top showing off her cleavage. She wore matching red shoes. She had her blonde hair in a half updo decorated with a pearl chain and a matching pearl bracelet.(Same outfit but I shortened the dress and changed her hair. And added a bracelet.)

Erza was in a form fitting indigo dress to her ankles and a slit up to her thighs showing off her legs. The dress was decorated with red roses. And light colored gloves decorated her arms just high enough to hide her tattoo.(Same outfit as the one from the Tower of Heaven Arc.)

* * *

The girls almost ate as much as the boys but at a slower rate. Lucy finished first since she was full already. Kagome ate a lot of noodles but was disappointed when they didn't have Oden and the only noodle food they had was spaghetti and chow mien. More unfortunate news for the owners of the buffet was that Team Natsu lost track of Erza and she ate ALL the desserts in the restaurant. Even the fresh desserts just right out of the oven. She ate it then and there. When Team Natsu left, your could see some relieved faces, some 'good riddance' faces, and and some panicking faces. They might have ate them out of business!

Walking on their way back to the hotel room, Kagome felt a chill and stopped walking. "Hey Kagome? Are you alright?" Right after Lucy said that, the roller coaster started shaking and parts of the rail collapsed. Everything could be see from inside since the hallways circled around. The color white was seen from a distance from a large window on the far wall away from the team. It could be mistaken for a large star but it was heading right for the building.

* * *

**Well, that was the longest chapter yet. Can anyone guess what the white is? Rather _who _the white is. Thanks for for reading!**

**bluepheonixflame98: You were right. But Erza forgave them unlike what Erza did to Bisca when they fought in the latest episode. Ouch**

**Yoruko Rhapsodos: Aw. Thanks. I wasn't sure what to do though.**

**chibi-Clar: I think I can already imagine the scene for that. I'm not sure if I understood the last question but I think you're asking why Lucy and Natsu are waiting outside for Erza. Lucy seemed the type for really observing but also getting into the action but just not physically fighting and I don't think she wants to be left alone with a motion sick Natsu. I forgot to put that he was put in a roller coaster by accident.**

**animecutylover: Ice skating's fun. You'll learn if you want. It's kinda hard but you'll really get into it. Thank you! I'll try to update sooner but I got a project coming up soon about American history. (I'm horrible at American history!**

**(￣▽￣)**

**Maniac T. Magee: Sorry if it's a bit vague. Even my friends think so since I'm not very good at detail. I'm pretty sure Kagome and Gray is the pairing since I decided it a couple chapters ago and it was an idea when I started the story. Gray and Kagome! Wooo hooo!**

**Lunadragon33: Aw thanks! I'm so glad you think it's awesome!**


End file.
